One Haunted Night
by jojo31110
Summary: My name is Sasori. I'm 19, though I look young for my age. I have blood red hair, or you could just say it's crimson. My eyes are a muddy brown. What's important right now is that I get out of here, alive... Sasori has been assigned along with a few other people to stay in a haunted building for a night. Will Sasori get out alive?


**I don't own Naruto.**

XXX

My name is Sasori. I'm 19, though I look young for my age. I have blood red hair, or you could just say it's crimson. My eyes are a muddy brown.

But you don't really want to know all that, it's not like it's _that_ important. What's important right now is that I get out of here, _alive_. Yeah I'm talking to a camera and the people who are watching this will think I'm mad, but hopefully someone will get hold of this and show the world the proof, I'm not doing this for nothing.

I want people to know who I was if I die, so that's why I talked about myself. Why am I even here anyway? Do you even know where I am? Of course not, I've just turned on the camera because I need to look for a different camera. Non of this is making sence to you I bet? Heh, well all the recordings, the proof, we got is on that other camera.

_We_ got? But theres only one person here right? Yeah that's true, but there was five of us when we walked into the building. The haunted building more like. But back to before the five people who entered the building were me or better known as Sasori, Itachi, Konan, Pein and Hidan. All the other workers were to scared to even step into the building, wimps.

What happened to them? Well they died, the house got why am _I_ alive then? Well I guess you could call it luck. Look it might be easier if I start from the beginning, then all this will make much more sense.

XXX

The red head sat at his desk, looking at all the different articles and pictures infront of him, papers were scattered all over the desk and it was a mess. Each picture had a house in it, but not any house. It was a block of apartments, around 10 floors of flats. Each floor had around 10 apartments, five on either side, so that meant there must of around 100 apartments. There was also the ground floor which was just the reception area, also the basement, but no one wanted to go down there.

This building was abandonded a decade ago, no one lived there one person who stayed apparently died just after one night on living on his own. The red head, more known as Sasori, looked for the profile of that person. Sasori thought, why would someone stay in the apartments when they were told to leave? The read head found the profile and read through it.

Name: Deidara Iwa

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Blood Type: AB

Background Information: Deidara has long blonde hair, with a few blonde locks covering his left eye. His eyes are a sky blue colour. He is average hight. Deidara lived in the apartment with his parents, until they died a few years later after a drunk driver crashed into them. Deidara was 15 at the time, so he had to move out. He moved in a year later, he felt that he needed to.

When everyone were requested to leave the apartment after some disturbing news, Deidara was the only one to stay, no one could convince him to leave. The last person to communicate with him was his friend Tobi Uchiha, who also died on the same night. Deidara was found dead in his apartment the following morning, he was found by police. He was said to be on his bed when he was found. The matress was soaked in blood which was confirmed his own. He had several wounds on his arms, with more around his chest area. The police believed that wasn't what killed him but what killed him was the bullet they later found which was at the back of his throat.

People believe that he was possessed and a spirit did this to him, whilst others believed he killed himself, scared that he was on his own in a building that was confirmed 'haunted'.

Sasori shuddered as he read though, talk about a little to much descriptive information. It must of been a painful death. Sasori read through it again, wondering why the blonde didn't take the chance to escape? The once spooky thing was that his friend, Tobi, had also died on the same night.

It was all over the news, a car was found in a river with a teenager found dead in the front seat, the teen being Tobi. People also believed he may of been possessed, he had visted the building at 6pm, leaving at 7pm. He had died around 9pm.

He placed the profile on the table before flicking through an old newspaper article. Sasori needed to gather as much information as possible...

XXX

The red head quickly stuffed his backpack pull of newspapers, photos, bottles of water and food, camera and batterys. He needed to be prepared when he goes inside. Sasori also quickly put a new note book and pens inside, so he could draw or write down valuble information.

He couldn't help but feel that would be the last time he would be in his apartment as he left the room, but he shrugged it of, he's proboaly scaring himself for no reason.

With one more look around, he closed the door and headed to the elevator. Once down at the main floor he left the building, deciding to walk to work instead of taking the bus. Sasori lived a fair mile away, but it was a nice day and for once he had actually left for work early. Sasori appreciated the beauty of the town, which was hard to do. There were graphiti on the walls, litter filling the gutter and curbs, the air always looked that bit extra grey from the many cars.

People would look at this town and say it looked like a mess and needed to clean up. Sasori agreed but he knew that would never happened so he tryed to look at everything with a different view, the graphiti being how people express their feelings, the curbs were just a big colage, the air was thick with spray paint...

Yeah right, the area was a mess and Sasori knew he couldn't keep pretending it looked 'artistic', but he did anyway. He soon reached the building where he worked, he was a journalist. Sasori enjoyed being a journalist, when he interviewed people he could easily persuade them on dark secrets, or he could write a piece of detailed work and say it was nothing.

"Hey Sasori!" Sasori stopped as he reached the door to see his friend, Konan, running up to him. Her blue hair bounced up and down on each step, but her clothes clung firmly to her body. She wore a white flower in her hair, a fake one. She wore her usual work uniform which she chose herself, a black tshirt though you couldn't see it since she wore a thick blue cardigan which was always buttoned up with orange buttons. The she wore a knee length skirt, which was black, with tights. To finish everything up she wore black pumps, which were flat.

Sasori smiled at his friend. Konan was his first friend he made when he became a journalist. People were giving Sasori the 'silent treatment' when he first joined, scared that he would take their spots. Konan was the only one who gave the red head a chance and she showed him around and took him to his new office. It was on the top floor so he had a good view on the town below. The walls were literally glass windows, with blinds if you wanted privacy.

"Hey Konan, are you ready for our latest task?" Konan's smiled faded away and her expression looked worried.

"I'm not sure Sasori, people said the building was haunted..." Sasori chuckled as they went through the glass doors into the lobby. Sasori gave the receptionist a wave as they headed to the elevator. The receptionist booked appointments for people who wanted to visit and tell a story, or was there to listen to the story over the phone.

"Konan I'm sure it'll be fine, ghosts aren't even real anyway." He gave the girl's hand a resurring squeeze as the elevator went up. Konan looked at the red head gratefully.

"I'm glad I'll be in their with you though." Konan and Sasori weren't dating, they were just really good friends so they found it normal to hold hands or hug each other, it would ruin their relationship if they became something more. Sasori smiled at her, as they left the elevator. They didn't head to their offices, instead they headed to the bosses' one, they were instructed to go there as soon as they arrived.

Sasori smartly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He soon heard the usual 'come in' and he and Konan stepped inside. The red head smiled at the man who sat behind his desk.

"Sasori and Konan, two of my best journalists." Neither of them liked to brag, but they _were_ the best journalists. Their boss, who was called Kakuzu, stood in and went up to them. "Are you ready for this? I don't mind if you want to back out now..."

Konan and Sasori looked at each other then shook their heads. "We want to do this." Sasori said firmly, so Kakuzu nodded and headed back to his desk.

"The other people who you are working with should be here by..." He was interuppted as the door suddenly swung open and a silver haired man casually strolled inside. Sasori knew this man, he was called Hidan. Hidan had a really short temper so he got angry easily. If you got to know him well he was actually a nice person with a good sense of humor. Hidan right now was wearing jeans and trainers. Someone must of convinced him to put a shirt on since he was wearing a white shirt.

"Sup bitches." Hidan said, sitting down on the edge of Kakuzu's desk, which highly annoyed him. Hidan also _loved_ to swear, which annoyed some people. Konan and Sasori didn't mind being called a bitch, since Hidan adresses everyone as one. Kakuzu frowned.

"Well Hidan's here, that just leaves..." as on cue, Itachi and Pein walked through the already opened door.

"Sorry we're late." Itachi said. "Me and Pein were caught up in traffic."

"That's alright, so that's everyone now isn't it?" Kakuzu counted everyone in the room, there was Sasori, Konan, Hidan, Itachi and Pein so yep, everyone was here. Each of them either had a backpack or a bag with them, so Kakuzu asumed they came prepared. "If anyone wants to back out now, please say so now."

No one raised a hand or requested to leave. Kakuzu nodded in saticfaction, he had chosen the right people for the job.

"So you all know the job right? Your all going to stay at the haunted apartments for a night, record any paranormal activity, make sure you get every detail." Sasori rolled his eyes, which slightly made Kakuzu mad. "Is there a problem Sasori?"

"No, though you should all realise ghosts aren't even real." Sasori grinned as everyone looked around awquardly. Kakuzu sighed as he handed Sasori an envelope which contained keys to the aparments.

"All the apartment doors should be open." Kakuzu said. "Good luck."

XXX

The five people sat in the car, with Itachi driving, Pein next to him and the three overs in the back. Itachi tapped the steering wheel as he waited for the traffic light turn green.

"Do you think we'll actually find anything?" Hidan asked, breaking the silence. Sasori shrugged.

"I bet the apartments aren't even haunted, people were just paranoid because aparently one night someone heard someone walk down the hallway at early hours. When they went out no one was there and when they checked the security cameras there was a figure, proboaly just a reflection or light..." Everyone apart from Itachi looked at Sasori. Sasori was the only one who knew the entire story of the haunted apartments, well he was the only one who did their research.

"So they made a big fuss, emptying the building because they thought it was haunted? What if the ghost didn't want to do anything?" Konan felt herself getting a little scared.

"Look there isn't a ghost. The one thing that confuses me is the one who stayed in the building, it had to be a coincidence that he died right? I mean, he could of attempted suicide, no he must of..." Sasori muttered to himself whilst everyone ignored him.

Soon Itachi pulled up at the building, which was on the opposite side of town, There weren't any buildings next to the aparments, though there was a carpark. Itachi parked in there and everyone jumped out of the car.

"The building looks pretty old..." Pein said, pulling out a camcorder. (I hope thats what you call them) He turned it on and started to record.

"Why are you starting now?" Hidan asked, all of them heading to the front door.

"Because I want to, thats why. I've got plenty of batterys to last a while anyway." Sasori pulled out the envelope, ripping it open, and pulled out the keys. There was only one key, meaning the other keys must be inside the building somewhere. He unlocked the door, and slowly pushed it open.

XXX

Inside the building was well... certainly different. The reception looked like it hadn't been used in years, well it should do. The desk had papers scattered everywhere, there was also a computer which looked really old. The floor was covered by a blanket of dust and mud.

Hidan tried the light switch, but it seemed there was no electricity. "Crap... theres no light." The only reason they could see the room was because of the door was open. The moment it closed, the room was immeadiently darkened, you could barely make anything out.

Konan clung onto Sasori's arm, trying not to run away. She had to get this job done, she said she would. "Hey Sasori? How do you think we'll get the electric back on?"

Sasori simply sighed. "I think all the power supplys where turned of when they sealed the building, we need to find the box and turn all the electrics back on."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Pein asked, turning his camcorder onto nightmode so he could record in the dark.

"The whatsit box should be in the basement, I forgot the name of it. There should be like a trap door or something leading down to it..." Sasori said, looking around for the door.

"Who would go down into the basement?" Itachi asked, even he was scared of going into the basement, especially if he were on his own. Sasori rolled his eyes, and continued to look.

"Do you want electricity?" Itachi nodded. "Then we have to go into the basement."

Sasori silently celebrated as he found the door which was behind the desk. He tried to open it, but it was firmly locked shut.

"Oh _great_." Sasori said, standing up and dusting his trousers of.

"Whats wrong?" Konan asked, turned to the red head.

"It's locked and there isn't a key for it. It seems that we'll have to look for it." Everyone looked at each other, did the red head mean they had to... go into the building further? Well they had to anyway to get this job done.

"Are you sure Kakuzu didn't give you another key?" Hidan asked rather desperately.

"Ooo are you _scared_?" Sasori teased, grinning as he tried the door behind the desk which lead to the storage room. It opened with ease.

"I'm not scared you little bastard, you have to admit it creepy as hell in here!" Sasori explored the storage room.

"It's not creepy, it's just a building which has been abanonded for a decade..." Sasori thought for a second. "With ghosts living here." The red head chuckled as he heard Hidan yell a load of abuse at him, like it bothered him anyway.

Sasori felt along the shelves, and stopped when he felt something that felt like a... flashlight. This should be helpful... but does it work? Sucess! Sasori turned it on and a bright glow came out of the torch. He used this to look around. The room was basically a row of three shelves which were filled with boxes. Sasori sighed as he turned to the door, and then sighed in relief.

Next to the door was a key rack, which had a key on. Sasori took the key, hoping it was the basement key. "Hey I think I have it!"

Everyone cheered as Sasori left the room with a torch and keys. Luckily for the red head, the keys _were_ the basement keys, and he heard a click as he placed the keys in the keyhole.

"Is anyone going to join me?" Sasori asked,shining the torch around.

"I will..." Konan said, standing behind the red head. Sasori smiled as he lifted open the door, and he shone the torch down. There were wooden steps leading down into a corridoor, how typical. He held Konan's hand as he led her down and they soon reached the bottom.

"Just don't lock us down here!" Sasori yelled up the stairs, he wasn't bothered about ghosts or things like that down here, it was he couldn't be bothered to stay down the basement for to long. Konan and Sasori walked down the hallway to another door, which opened easily.

The room was surprisenly flooded, with water going to ankle length. It was freezing cold water and Sasori and Konan could already feel their feet going numb, but they carried on looking around until they found it.

Sasori headed over to the (please forgive me I have no idea what they are called so I'm guessing) fuse box and opened it on. All the switches were turned of. There were switches for each floor, so Sasori decided to turn on each floor, they would be exploring the entire area anyway.

XXX

"So what do you want to do first?" Pein asked, still holidng the camcorder in his hand. The room light was on, though it kept flickering on and off. "I think we should split up into groups."

Sasori sighed, shaking his head. "No we need to stick together, the building is massive and we can easily get lost. If we spilt up we can get lost in a matter of moments, and there isn't any mobile reception in here anyway."

Everyone looked at the red head amazed, but followed his plan anyway. They started of by going into the elevator and checking out the first floor. There wasn't really anything interesting here. Sasori caught the security camera follow them in the corner of his eyes, and he knew they didn't move without someone controlling them. He decided to stay quiet on this, knowing that if he said anything everyone would freak out.

They checked a few apartments out, but they were all the same, empty. It was getting around lunch time, so they all found an apartment with a table and sat there for lunch.

"Well isn't this normal." Pein said, as he took a bite out of his wrap.

"Yeah it's _so _freaking normal to sit in a f*cking haunted building and eat ya lunch which looks like crap." Everyone ignored Hidan's comment, tucking in to their own lunch.

They were disturbed a few moments later by a loud crashing sound outside the door. Everyone apart from Sasori jumped at the sound.

"What was that?" Konan finally whispered. No one answered, and no one went to check. Sasori stood up and headed to the door.

"What are you doing?" Itachi harshly whispered. "Your going to get killed." Sasori rolled his eyes, not the slightest bit bothered. There had to be a perfect explanation for the loud bang. He opened the door and before he even got the chance to look around, he felt a blast of cold air hit him. It was only momentarily. He slammed the door closed, it felt like a ghost passed through him or something. No that was silly, ghosts aren't real.

"What did you see?" Pein asked uncertainly. Sasori sat back down and pretended nothing happened.

"Nothing that interesting, I think it could of been something outside." Everyone carried on eating, believing Sasori, who pulled out his notebook. He started to write down some notes.

_13:34: Opens apartment door 08 when heard a loud bang outside. I felt a cold blast of air surge through my body which was only momentairly. It must of been a coincidence..._

Sasori put the notebook back into his bag, which he flung back over his back. Everyone was now finished their lunch, so they decided to carry on to look around the building.

XXX

Sasori felt different ever since that cold air went through him. It felt as if someone was trying to communicate with him. But why? He still kept it to himself, if he said that he thought a ghost had passed though him, then they would obviously start to freak out and want to leave.

They decided to use the stairs to get to the next floor. There was many steps, which where grey along with the walls. Sasori decided to take pictures, only one or so. He was saving the film in his camera so he could actually record for a long amount of time.

The steps were creepy, each step someone took echoed around the room. It was also unusually cold, but then again the room was nearly entirely made of stone. They soon reached a door for the next floor, floor 2.

Being the bravest, Sasori opened the door for the corridoor since everyone was still to scared to open doors. The door creaked open and Sasori poked his head through the small crack he made and shone his torch around the area. It was just like every usual corridoor.

"It's all clear." Sasori said after checking for a minute. He pushed open the door and flicked the corridoor light on. It turned of but quickly flickered of, the bulb must of blown. "I'm glad we have the torch..." Sasori said, leading the way since he was the only one with a torch.

"Each floor is the f*cking same." Hidan moaned. "Why can't we just leave and write down some random stuff and hand that in?"

"Well I hate to dissapoint you Hidan, but the excitment starts when it's night time, that's when people say 'the ghosts come out'." Sasori smirked as he opened an apartment door, ghosts _weren't _ real.

Itachi pulled out his own notebook and started to write down some notes, he must of spotted something. "Hey watcha writing?" Konan stood on her toes to see over Itachi's shoulder.

_Sasori is still saying ghost's are not real, should I scare him? Oh yeah and Konan? Kakuzu told me to record what Sasori says most of the time, he wants to try and scare red head one day._

Konan grinned when she got to her name, Itachi knew that she was reading it. "So are you saying Kakuzu whats to scare Sasori?" she whispered to the raven haired teen. He nodded and slightly grinned as he put the note book away.

"Nothing's going to scare him though..." he yawned, he must really think ghosts aren't real.

"Hey red head, are you sure that we can't just leave?" Hidan asked again, which Sasori told him to man up, and get on with the job.

"I wonder which floor the person was on when he was found dead?" Sasori asked everyone, though non of them listened. The red head decided to get their attention. "I heard that they didn't clean up his body, so his ghost still wanders the building, _day_ and night."

Everyone froze, to Sasori's satisfaction. "A-are you saying... that your admitting ghosts are real?" Itachi asked, slightly smirking. Sasori's plan backfired as he carried on, mumbling to himself. "I'll take that as a no."

"But is it true that they kept the body here?" Pein asked, recording the hallway. He turned it on to nightmode, but the moment he did and checked the picture, he threw the camera onto the floor.

Sasori turned around to see what was going on and raised an eyebrow at the camcorder on the floor. "Why did you do that?"

"I-I saw... a ghost on it..." Pein finally said. Everyone, as usual apart from Sasori, gasped. Hidan picked up the camcorder and looked at the picture, and he also nearly dropped the camera.

"He's not f*cking joking..." Hidan said, passing the camcorder to Sasori, who also looked at the picture. He didn't see anything so he moved the camcorder around, still he saw no figure. He laughed sarcasticly and passed the camera back to Pein.

"Nice joke guys, but I'm not falling for it." He pulled out his own camera and took a few pictures of the hallway. Pein and Hidan frowned whist Sasori carried on on his own.

"Is it true?" Konan asked, turning to Pein. He nodded, looking back at the picture. Sure it was just the corridoor but he was sure he saw a ghost walking towards him. Hidan saw the same thing, they were both convinced the building was haunted.

"Why won't Sasori just believe us?" Itachi asked, writing down what just happened. Everyone shrugged and went to look for the red head, he wasn't at the end of the hallway. Well wasn't that just ironic, saying he was the one who said they needed to stick together.

"Sasori?" Everyone called his name but they got no reply.

XXX

Sasori stood impatiently at the elevator, waiting for the others to catch up. He though they would follow him but they seemed to have stopped. He sighed as he went to go back to the hallway, but stopped when he heard a drip...drip...drip.

He turned back to the elevator, which opened on it's own, which was pretty strange. The doors slowly opened up. It was empty but the wall was stained with blood. It also had a message on. '_DIE'_ was written in blood in the center of the wall. Sasori looked at it amazed, he must of been his imagination. He pulled out his camera and took a picture of it.

When the picture was shown on the camera, sure enough it was still there. The elevator doors closed and Sasori stood there, stunned and surprised. He couldn't just call this a coincidence now, someone wanted them dead.

"There you are!" Sasori turned around to see the others walk through the doors. They all looked at him worried.

"What's wrong?" Konan asked. Sasori didn't seem to notice, but he had tears rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them away and tried to act if nothing happened.

"N-nothing. Why you ask?" Sasori said, wiping his eyes. No one knew what to say, so they stayed silent.

"Should we take the elevator up then?" Pein asked, pressing the button. Sasori held his breath as the elevator doors opened, but to his surprise, there was no blood or anything. He stepped inside uncertainly but nothing happened.

XXX

The thrid, fourth, fifth and sixth floors were the same, with empty apartments, creepy corridoors and the occasional loud crashes.

Sasori stayed silent after the elevator incident, maybe ghosts _were_ real. It was around 7pm, so it was officialy nightime. Sasori was glad he found the torch since it was pitchblack because it seemed that all the lights were broken.

"So lets go into... this apartment." Hidan decided, kicking open the door and strolling in. The other four had seemed to build up confidence while Sasori was loosing his. Everyone walked in, it was like any other apartment. Well it was until they got into the bedroom. Everyone nearly threw up at the sight.

"I... thought it was... a joke." Sasori muttered. It seemed what he said before was actually _true_. The blonde's body wasn't actually cleaned up and it still lay on the bed. Sasori reluculently took a few pictures, it was evidence after all.

"I think we should lock this apartment up after this..." Itachi said when they left the bedroom.

"How?" Pein asked. "The only way is to lock in from the inside..." Everyone stayed silent.

"We'll just have to mark the door somehow to remind us not to come in this apartment again." Konan said. When they left she pulled out a black marker and wrote on the door '_Haunted Room_'.

"Why did you write that?" Sasori asked, yeah it had a dead body in it but there wasn't any paranormal activity when they walked in. Konan shrugged, putting the marker back in her pocket.

"Well at least we know not to go back into that room." she muttered. They explored the other rooms to see if there were any other dead bodys, but it seemed that was the only room.

XXX

Thinks started to go strange after that, Sasori got seperated from the group after he went into the apartment at the end of the corridoor. The second he walked in the door slammed shut and Sasori heard a faint 'click'. He struggled to open the door and soon found that it was locked, somehow from the outside.

"This isn't funny!" he yelled, whacking the door with his fists. "Open up!" He felt a wave of fear flow through his body, but he was mostly angry. "NOW!"

He gave up after a few minutes, knowing that no one is going to come. Infact he couldn' hear the others, did they leave him? No they wouldn't do that, they would be looking for him right now, well they would be, if they weren't dead...

XXX

_Konan sighed as she stood on the roof top, trying to open the door. The other four thought Sasori had gone up a floor when he wasn't anywhere to be was the one who pressed the button and was the first one to step inside. The others were about to follow but the doors closed shut._

_The blue haired girl pushed the button to open, but it wouldn't work. The elevator flew up , to the top floor. When the doors opened Konan stood still, waiting to go back down. It didn't go back down. She stepped out, and looked around. The room was poorly lit. Then she saw a arrow on the way, it was made with blood. There was also a blood trail._

_Konan followed the trail to find it led to a door. She tried to pull it open, but it was locked. She turned back to walk away, but it suddenly slowly creaked open. Depsite being scared, Konan went to check it out to find a wooden stair case. She walked up the stair case to find another door at the top, which she went to. She found this led to the roof top. It was raining and there was a sharp breeze._

_She felt slightly reliefed to see the gentle glow of the stars. She walked around a little bit, uncertain on what to do. Konan pulled out her camera and decided to take some pictures. Every picture she took, her camera mad a bright flash._

_When she came to the edge of the buidling, she looked down to see the carpark and she quickly spotted Itachi's car. What she failed to notice was the figure, slowly approaching her. Konan turned around after looking around for a few minutes and almost screamed at what she saw. It...was him._

_The blonde's face was completely hidden by his hair, though she could see the bright glow of his eyes. He had blood running down his arms, and on his hands. Those hands went tightly around Konan's neck, which she tried to push away from. She managed to and closed her eyes for a second, trying to get her breath back. When she opened them the figure was gone, thankfully. She pulled out her camera and took pictures again. The last picture she took the blonde was infront of her again. Instead of trying to grab her again, it pushed her and Konan failed to keep her balance._

_She fell all the way to the carpark, though she took pictures while doing so, hoping to catch the figure. Konan landed on the carpark with a thud, she could hear many of her bones crack, she could even smell her own blood. Konan wasn't dead yet though, but she was paralized from both fear and the fact she couldn't move. This was the end, she was going to die. She breathed in deeply, just about managing to take a picture of herself. Click. The camera was dropped and the blue haired girl was finally still._

XXX

_Hidan kicked his way through boxes, trying to find like a trap door or something like that. No luck. He was in the storage room. The rest of them headed downstairs to see if Sasori or Konan where down there, no luck._

_"I'll check the storage room." Hidan volenteered, walking in. The moment he did, the door quickly locked, and he tried to open it with no luck. "Open the hell up!" Hidan yelled, actually managing to pull the door handle of, which he threw on the other side of the room. He was trapped in here._

_It didn't help when he heard a deep breathing on the other side of the room. Hidan turned to it, wondering what the heck it was. He couldn't see anything, so he tried the light. It just about worked, flickering on and off, but giving another light in order for the silver haired man to look around. He was surprised to see a figure at the end of a row of shelfs. He blinked, it had to be his imagination, right?_

_When he opened his eyes he saw nothing there, so it had to be his imagination. He walked down a row of shelfs uncertainly to see if he could find something that could help him escape. Nothing. He knocked down the boxes to try and see if there was anything underneith, I mean there had to be something right? Still he had the same results and all he found was dust. He looked though a gap of the shelf and almost screamed._

_There was the figure again, it's face hidden in blonde hair. It was the guy from the room. Hidan uncertainly took a step backwards and the figure contined to look in his direction, great. Hidan blinked again and it was gone, now this was getting freaky. He began to kick though the boxes in hope for a trap door. Nothing._

_Hidan looked up again to see the figure right infront of him. Before he even knew what was going on, he was pushed into the shelf behind him. He tried to get up but then noticed the shelf infront of him land on him. The top of a shelf hit his throat, somehow knocking all the air out of him. He struggled for breath and tried to push it of, but it was to heavy. _

_The other shelf suddenly landed on the other one, forcing the shelf to push in further on the silver man's throat. He struggled but it was no use, instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out his camera, taking a few picture of the room. He could feel himself fading away. Hidan took one last picture, one of himself. Click. He coughed before dropping the camera onto the floor._

XXX

_Itachi stood in the basement, trying to find something to stand on. The water was freezing and his feet felt like they were going to fall of any second. He tried one last time to open the door to the hallway but the door was stuck as it were super glue. Great._

_He pulled out his own camera to look around. When he looked at the picture area, he saw that the room was practically empty. Itachi looked at the camera, then got confused. It just said it was low on batterys, but he had just put new batterys in! Before he knew it, it turned of and the room was in darkness. Itachi looked around but it was to dark to see._

_The raven haired teen just about managed to stay calm and thought what to do. Those batterys were the last ones he had, and he had no torch so he couldn't get light anywhere. He put his thoughts on hold when he heard a splash, and another and so on. _

_It sounded like the splashes where circling him. They was one splash infront of him then one behind, one to the right then one to the left. Yep the splashes were certainly circling him. Then he felt something strange... was the water rising? The water what was ankle length suddenly rose to knee length. Itachi noticed walked also got harder to do since the water had risen._

_He suddenly walked into something, or more like someone. He didn't know who or what he had just walked into, but he took a step back. Itachi suddenlt felt himself being pushed down. He struggled to get up, but he couldn't move. Something was sitting on his stomach and pinning his wrists down, obviously wanting to drown the teen._

_Itachi felt himself lose breath and tried to push whatever was holding him down of him, but he couldn't, they had a firm grip and easily kept him down. The air was getting thicker and thicker until atlast, the teen couldn't breath anymore. The thing got of and the body rose to the surface, faced down._

XXX

_Pein looked around, walking back up the steps. He still had his camcorder so he could see where everything was. It was strange on his own and he didn't like it. He just wanted to find someone. He had no idea how many stairs he went up, he had started from downstairs. Pein had recorded everything that has happened in the building so far._

_Well everything but the other peoples deaths. Pein didn't even know that the others were dead. "Hello? Is there anyone here?"_

_He got no answer, so he continued to go up. Each step he took got slower and slower, it was pretty scary walking up a dark staircase on your own, in the middle of the night, and the building your in is haunted. Things started to get strange when the orange haired man heard footsteps on the floor above him?_

_"Is anyone there?" he got no reply. Pein turned his camcorder up, to see if he could see anything. What caught his eyes was a figure leaning over the railings and looking directly at him. He jumped when he saw the person and lowered the camcorder. When he looked back up it seemed that the figure was gone, thank god._

_He headed back up the steps to where the figure was, hopefully it won't come back. Whilst going up he noticed there was a trail of blood going down the steps. Pein felt a shiver go down his spine, this was getting really scary, he just wanted to leave._

_When he reached the place where the figure was he found that it was gone but it left a pool of fresh blood. Pein recorded that, then looked down. The figure was standing where he was before, looking up at him again. He staggered back to the wall, what was going on?_

_Next thing he knew the figure was going up the steps, but it was crawling. It crawled up the steps quickly, fastly approaching the orange haired man. Pein recorded it all, backing away from the figure._

_He tripped backwards and he knew that was it, or was it? He looked up and saw that the figure was gone. Pein sighed in relief as he stood up. He head back to the steps he had just been up to find a fresh trail of blood. He recorded that aswell._

_He turned back around, and what a surprise, the figure was right infront of him. It was hard to believe, but the figure pushed Pein down the steps._

_Pein managed to record all this, facing the camcorder the other direction from himself. He landed with a thud on the stone ground. He wasn't dead, well not yet. Pein lifted his head up just in time to see the figure on the top of the steps looking down at him. Last thing he saw it was jumping down with a sharp object with was plunged into his chest._

_He dropped the camcorder, which fell down the steps..._

XXX

Sasori tried to open the door again, but it still wouldn't budge. Great just great. He pulled out his camera and started to record...

XXX

_My name is Sasori. I'm 19, though I look young for my age. I have blood red hair, or you could just say it's crimson. My eyes are a muddy brown. _

_But you don't really want to know all that, it's not like it's that important. What's important right now is that I get out of here, alive. Yeah I'm talking to a camera and the people who are watching this will think I'm mad, but hopefully someone will get hold of this and show the world the proof, I'm not doing this for nothing._

_I want people to know who I was if I die, so that's why I talked about myself. Why am I even here anyway? Do you even know where I am? Of course not, I've just turned on the camera because I need to look for a different camera. Non of this is making sence to you I bet? Heh, well all the recordings, the proof, we got is on that other camera. _

_We got? But theres only one person here right? Yeah that's true, but there was five of us when we walked into the building. The haunted building more like. But back to before the five people who entered the building were me or better known as Sasori, Itachi, Konan, Pein and Hidan. All the other workers were to scared to even step into the building, wimps._

_What happened to them? Well they died, the house got why am I alive then? Well I guess you could call it luck. Look it might be easier if I start from the beginning, then all this will make much more sense..._

XXX

So thats what has happened so far, I'm not sure how my friends have died, but I just know they are dead. It's the most obvious thing ever.

I believe the house had got them, but now I'm not so sure. They must of either been murdered or they comitted suicide...

When I first walked into this house I believed that it wasn't haunted, that ghosts are not real, but now I'm not sure...

I've tried to open this door several times and now I am starting to believe I'm going to die here.

XXX

Sasori looked down at the camera he held sadly. This was it then. He had started this job care free, not the slightest bit bothered about this house, but now he was locked in and he was terrified.

No he had to be brave. He looked down at the camera. "I'm going to get out of here alive and show the world the proof that this building is officially haunted, even if it kills me."

He explored the kitchen, looking for something, anything would be useful right now. Jackpot! Sasori went inside a draw to find it had three knifes inside. One knife was a pretty big one, so he'll take that, one was regular sized, one for chopping things like carrots or apples, we'll take that aswell. The last one was small like pocket knife size, it'll be useful.

Sasori took the knifes and went to the front door, and started to cut down the side, hoping the door was locked. It seemed it had been locked from the outside. Sasori pushed the knife up to find it couldn't go up any further, bingo. He pushed up and eventually the door pushed open.

In one hand he held the camera, the other he held the middle sized knife for protection, he felt he might need it. All he needed was some badass music and it would of felt he was in a action movie, sadly in reality he was running down a haunted hallway trying not to get killed.

"First I need to find the others, well if they're alive..." Sasori thought, turning a corner. "Then I need to get the hell out of here." Next to the elevator was the door for the steps, he'll just take them.

Out there he thought, go up or down? Go up, the others might of went up to look for him. So he sprinted up the steps, going down every hallway and apartment to find them all empty. When he went up the final hallway, he found another door, which all the other hallways didn't have, so he took it.

Behind the door was a wooden stair case, with trail of blood going down it. Sasori recorded the blood while he ran up, throwing open the door at the top of the stair case. It lead to the roof tops. Sasori found the fresh air comforting on his hot skin, he never realised the sweat on his forehead.

He actually took his jacket of because he was that warm, and tied it around his waist. It was heavily raining and the wind was strong, but that didn't really bother Sasori. He had to find his friends.

There wasn't much up here, but a trail of blood caught the red head's eyes. He followed it what led to the edge of the building, where there was a stone railing what reached Sasori's waist, so you could easily fall down if you weren't careful. Sasori looked down, to see the carpark. He was Itachi's car... but what was that?

A few feet away from the car was a body, a very familular body. Sasori's blood turned cold as he realised who's it was. Konan's. Sasori recorded looking down, recording the blue haired girl's body. It might of sounded weird him doing that but he had to. He recorded for a good few seconds so the camera could focus on the girl.

He turned back around to carry on. Sasori could of sworn he saw a figure when he turned around... No he had to be brave and remember that ghosts were not real. Yeah ghosts are not real...

Sasori explored the roof top, nothing really special. It was empty, well apart from the blood what was staining the ground, must of been a coincidence...

Atleast he knew that Konan was dead, well it was a _bad_ thing but _anyway_... He went back down the wooden steps and headed to the elevator, which somehow opened on his own when he walked into the room. Sasori walked inside the elevator uncertainly, and looked at the buttons, where should he go?

He had no choice, the doors suddenly slammed shut and he zoomed down. When the elevator finally stopped, Sasori stepped out, still clutching both the camera and knife.

The red head froze at what he saw, a figure was right infront of him. He saw the figure had long blonde knotted hair, which hid half it's face. Sasori could see the blonde had red eyes. The arms were coated in blood, along with it's clothes. Sasori took a step back, his back hitting the hard surface of the closed elevator doors. Great, just great.

The figure grinned evilily at the red head. He to also had a knife in his hand. The figure actually _laughed_ when he saw the red head clutching a knife of his own. Pathetic, did Sasori really think he could escape him? The figure opened his mouth.

"You really think you can kill me?" The figure leaned in, so he was whispering into Sasori's ear. "You can't kill me... _I'm a good boy..._" The figure looked into Sasori's eyes...

XXX

_"Please Deidara! You have to leave the building, I don't want my friend to get killed!" Deidara smirked as he sat down in his armchair._

_"Can you believe this, mum, dad, un?" He wants to take me away from you! It was hard enough to stay away for a year..." Deidara smiled at his friend, who was told Tobi. Tobi had black spiky hair, two dark eyes which were literally black. He usually hid his face with this orange mask, but today he had seemed to have taken it of._

_"Your insane Dei! Come on, we might make it. At 7pm it is offically night time and thats when the cur-" Deidara lost patience and glared at the teen infront of him._

_"There isn't any stupid curse, un! They made it up, people have been living in here for years so why should one night be so different to all the others eh?" Deidara stood up and opened front door. "Goodbye Tobi, un. Talk to you later okay?"_

_Tobi glared at the blonde before placing his mask on. "I try to help you..." his eyes turned red as he went through the door. "I hope you die a very painful and long death." He slammed the door shut leaving a very stunned blonde standing in his livingroom, blinking at the front door._

_The bells rung when Tobi reached the reception, meaning it was 7pm and the curse would affect everyone in the building now. No one even knew what the curse was, but people predicted it. People who were in the building would die before 12._

_Tobi was to angry to realise he was in the building when the curse happened, and walked out angrily to his car, slamming the door closed as he jumped in._

_He drove around for a while, unsure on what to do. He just wanted time to himself. Tobi stopped when he reached the beginning of a bridge that went over a river. The river looked so... perfect for a, oh I don't know, a swim. Instead of driving over the bridge, he drove straight into the river. Water slowly started to fill the car, though Tobi made no attempt to get out._

_Instead he let water fill up the car to a point that it went over his head. Tobi smiled before running out of oxygen, so when he died, he had a smile, which looked more like an evil grin, plastered on his face._

XXX

_He looked at his dead body and smiled, he looked perfect. Tobi walked out to the center of the road and looked as a car quickly approached. Instead of being hit the car went straight through the teen, well it should do, Tobi was a ghost._

_Now he wanted one thing, revenge. It was Deidara's fault he was in the building, if the blonde wasn't so stubborn then they both would of gotten out alive. Well now Tobi could handle the blonde's death, he wanted Deidara to have a long and painful death. Tobi grinned as he looked up at the block of apartments, hoping the blonde wasn't already dead._

XXX

The red head gasped, did he just see the past? The figure looked away grinning.

Sasori looked into the blonde's eyes. "Y-your... not Deidara..." Sasori regonized the figure, knowing it was Deidara's body... but it wasn't him. "Your... Tobi?"

The figure, or Tobi, pulled the knife underneith the red head's neck. "Yep..." Sasori froze, not daring to move even an inch. Tobi couldn't wait to see some blood, it had been a while since someone had actually dared to enter this building. Of couse he had the pleasure of killing his other victums, but Sasori seemed different from them.

"When you walked into the building, you were brave and you had convinced yourself ghosts weren't real. You remind me of my friend Deidara, so thats why I'm going to give you the same death as him!" Sasori looked straight into the crimson eyes, growling slightly.

"F*ck you." He wasn't scared of this stupid thing, well maybe he was a little, but he had promise himself to be brave.

"Yeah you better keep that promise, be brave!" Tobi grinned as he applyed a little more pressure onto the knife.

_Tobi smiled as he watched the blonde tremble on his bed._

Tobi smiled as he watched the red head tremble infront of him.

_"Don't worry, this will only hurt alot."_

"Don't worry, this will only hurt alot."

_"Tobi, un. Please! Stop it! Get away from me!"_

"You don't scare me."

_"Why should I? This is getting fun!" Tobi smirked as he pulled the knife out._

"Do I not?" Tobi applyed a little bit more pressure onto the knife.

_The blonde watched helplessly as his 'friend' approached him._

Sasori kicked Tobi in the knee, making him drop the knife and loosen his grip.

_He yelled out in pain as he felt a knife being pulled along his arms._

The red head quickly dodged the figure and headed back to the steps.

_Tobi smiled as he pulled out a gun. "Night blondie..."_

Tobi smiled as he pulled out a gun. "Get ready for bed red head..."

_Tobi carelessly pushed the gun into the blonde's mouth._

Sasori ran up the steps and heard the door below him open, Tobi walked in.

_The teen pulled the trigger, instantly killing the blonde._

The teen pulled the trigger, but missed the red head.

Sasori ran up the steps, where could he go? He continued running up the steps but nearly froze when he spotted a camcorder on the steps. He quickly scooped that up before continuing to run up the steps. He could hear slow footsteps approaching him from behind.

He wiped the blood of the glass and looked at it. It seemed to be in perfect condition thankfully. He somehow managed to stuff it into his bag. Sasori stopped when he reached the top floor and went to open the door. He tried to open it but it just...wouldn't...open. No this can't be happening! He tugged on the door handle but it just wouldn't open.

Sasori heard a faint chuckling behind him, and Tobi approaching him, knife still in hand. Tobi stopped, and put his hand into his pocket. He knew the red head would make a dash for it if he tried to stab him. He pulled out a gun instead, perfect.

Tobi aimed the gun at the red head. "Any last words?"

"Screw you." Sasori simply said, glaring at the teen. Tobi tutted as he placed a finger on the trigger, this red head needed to get some manners.

Sasori closed his eyes, this was it, he was going to die. To his surprise he didn't feel a bullet hit him. He opened one eye, to see Tobi glare at the run, it seemed to have jammed. The door next to him slowly creaked open, surprising the red head. He looked over at Tobi again, who had seemed to started to shout at the gun.

He rolled his eyes as he slipped through the gap. Someone must of opened the door. Sasori looked at the trail of blood on the ground, if there was a trail of blood then follow it, it always led to something important. The blood trail led to this door, which the red head immeadienly recognized.

'_Haunted Room'_ This was the room! We went in and locked the door quick, not wanting Tobi to find and kill him. The red head headed to the bedroom, wondering if the blonde would be there. To his surprise he found the blonde wasn't on the bed... so this meant Tobi must of possessed his body.

For some reason the situation Sasori was in reminded him of 'hide and seek alone'... Oh well. Sasori took some pictures of the bed, more evidence.

_Thud_

What was that? Sasori spun around to see the bedroom door slamming.

_Creak_

Footsteps were approaching the red head, though he couldn't see anything...

XXX

_God stop being brave, believe in ghosts, if you want to get out alive you need to see me! What will make you convince you... I could always let Tobi in, but your the survivor for a reason... great, guess I'll possess him, though I hope this will work..._

XXX

Sasori felt something cold surge through his body... he had felt that feeling before.

_Great its not working... again_

The red head uncertainly took a step back, walking into a mirror.

_Wait... how about an illusion?_

Sasori turned to the mirror, his face had blood splatters on it, his eyes were to black holes, he had a creepy grin.

_Maybe it'll work now..._

Sasori once again felt a cold feeling, but nothing unusual happened.

_Does he want help? Wait a minute..._

Sasori watched confused as the mirror was starting to get stained in blood. The blood was in words, B...E...L...I...E...V...E . Believe. In what? I...N...G...H...O...S...T...S

In...ghosts? Sasori turned around and for a split second he could of sworn he saw someone. The person dissapeared the moment he stopped believing.

"Ghosts... are real?" Sasori watched in shock as the figure infront of him became more visible, well not a figure, a ghost. It was him, Deidara.

The blonde's hair was tied back into a high ponytail, a blonde bang hiding one of his eyes. His eyes were a sparkling blue. Deidara had no blood on him, he was completely clean, though he was in the same clothes as he wore when he was murdered. The blonde sighed impatiently at him.

"_Finally_, un. I was starting to think you didn't want any help..."

"Help?" Deidara stretched lazily, slightly yawning whilst giving a smirk.

"Yeah, help, un. You want to get out right? You want to show the world the evidence you and your friends got?" Sasori nodded slowly, his eyes locking onto the blonde who playfully jumped around infront of him, cartwheeling with no effort, well then again he was dead. "Well there is one way, theres this secret route though _I _only know it, un. Being a ghost that is trapped in this house, I was given a lot of time to explore, I know the entire building of by heart."

"Will you show me the way?" Sasori asked, with a serious expression on his face. Deidara shrugged, with a slight smirk on his face, slightly annoying the red head.

"Theres one problem, un. You don't know the way and I'm certainly not telling you, the only way is well." Deidara smirked slightly, floating towards the red head. "I may I have to take over your body, un."

"So you want to possess me?" Deidara nodded. Sasori then suddenly heard the apartment door being smashed open, as if it was hacked down with an axe. "Crap!"

Deidara looked at the red head. "I have to now, un... sorry about this."

Sasori suddenly felt if he were being pushed back, and the world around him blackened.

XXX

(please note that I am using Deidara's name, despite it being Sasori's body)

Deidara looked at the door, would there be enough time? There had to be, he found out that this day was going to happen years ago and couldn't wait for it to happen. When the world knew about this house then he would be free...

The 'red head' crawled under the bed, and tugged hard on a floor board, breaking it of. This was only to escape, Tobi would be in the room in a matter of moments. Luckily for Deidara, the red head was slim and it only took two floor boards before he could squeeze through the gap and land on the bed below.

Deidara quickly left the apartment he fell in, it had been so long since he had actually walked on solid ground... There was no time to day dream though. He sprinted down the hallway and opened the doors to the stone steps. If he was in ghost form then of course he would of jumped over the railing as it were a hurdle but unfortunately if he did that, he would fall to his death.

So not wanting to instantly kill the red head, he went down the steps, jumping down them two at a time and somehow managing to not trip. He soon reached the bottom, where he ran through the reception and down into the basement.

The basement was still pitch black, but Deidara knew where he was going. When he entered the room with the water he couldn't help but shudder when he felt the cold water touch he skin, it had also been a while since he felt the different tempretures. He walked his way through the knee length water, stumlbing a few times, the water was knee length to normal people, but it went slightly higher on Sasori's body, meaning balancing was very hard.

Deidara was around halfway across the room when he noticed a body floating on the water, Itachi's body. When he realised that Tobi did this, he pulled the body along, dragging the body along by the arm. It surprisenly helped Deidara keep him balance. He knew down here was... yeah here it was! The secret passage. Since it was so dark down here, no one got a good look around, meaning they wouldn't spot this secret door.

The red head opened the door, it led to a passage way which was also flooded with freezing cold sighed but carried on, it would be a matter of time before Tobi realised where he was...

Dragging the body along, Deidara just about managed to walk along the passage way, but soon found it got to waist hight, the water was either rising or the floor was lowering. It didn't matter though, it all still meant that Deidara had to swim along now.

He took his surroundings in, with stone walls which felt like slime, though the reason why was because they were wet. It was pitch black still and Deidara could here water dripping, echoing in every direction. The red head sighed in relief as he reached the end of the passage, which led into the sewers. Deidara looked at the start of the tunnel sadly, he couldn't go any further, he was only aloud to stay in the building's property.

Deidara watched awquardly as he went out of Sasori's body, which fell on the floor. He would of caught him of course, but he was a ghost and he would of just went straight through. He sat down next to the red head, waiting for Sasori to wake up...

XXX

Sasori groaned as he opened his eyes, which felt weirdly heavy. He sat up slowly, though still half asleep and not noticing he was in a completely different place.

"Finally awake, un?" Sasori turned to see the blonde, who was sitting beside him.

"What?"

"I took you to the exit, un.. Your welcome." Sasori finally realised he was indeed, somewhere else. It only took him a few seconds to realise he was in the sewers. "I reccomend you take your torch out, it looks dark, un."

"Are you not going to join me?" Deidara shook his head sadly.

"I would if I could, un. I just can't and its hard to explain..." They both looked at each other, before looking away at each other.

"Well I guess this is it then..." Sasori finally said, looking the back at the blonde, both of their eyes connecting.

"I guess so, un..."

"I'm not going to forget being friends with a ghost..." Sasori joked, giving the blonde a playful grin. Deidara stared at the red head amazed.

"We're... friends, un?" Sasori nodded.

"Yeah, you did save my life anyway..." Deidara gave him a warm smile, before holding his hand out. Sasori looked at it confused.

"Your meant to shake it, un."

"But how..." Deidara just smiled at him, eyes like bridges, showing he was happy.

"Just... trust me, un." Sasori did and reached out for the blonde's hand. For a split second they could actually _feel_ one another's skin, but Sasori's hand quickly passed through the blonde's pale one.

XXX

"Good luck, un!" Deidara called, waving at the red head who started to walk through the tunnel. The floor had been back to rock when they stopped. Deidara had placed Itachi's body just outside the tunnel, no doubt the raven haired teen will be stuck in the building, Deidara just didn't want the body to get cold... he had a feeling he was going to get some new friends.

Sasori waved before turning back around, grabbing out his camera and torch. It was dark, I mean _really_ dark, though you could just about make out what was infront of you. Sasori took one last picture, turning to face the blonde and click, the final picture. There was no need to take any others.

He put the camera back in his bag and carried on walking, hoping for a way out. He was tired, though he felt like he had been asleep for the last few hours. Sasori felt his trousers were soaked, along with his drenched top and jacket. It was a mirical that the cameras didn't get ruined from all the water.

Sasori ventured on, hoping to get out and soon. He was already paranoid that he was being followed and the dark was slowly getting to him, no he had to be brave. maybe being brave wasn't always good. He soon reached a metal plate (I forgot the name unless they are called metal plates...). Yes! He could finally escape. Ignoring how tired he was, Sasori ran to the metal ladder that was on the wall, climbed up them, pushed the metal plate out of the way and looked up.

The moon looked to beautiful, the stars as well. Sasori climbed out and quickly put the metal plate back on. He had done it! He had gotten all the information needed and got out of there, alive. He felt like the king of the world! Sure he had lost friends on the way, who'll be dearly missed... Sasori felt guilt run through his body, well he was the only survivor, he got lucky.

He didn't realise he was on a road until he saw a bright light heading towards him, car lights. Sasori quickly got out of the road. Though now thinking, who would be out at like 4am in the morning driving a car? Well aparently some people did.

The red head gave one last look at the road, before heading of back home, it was the only place after all he could go, he would hand in the evidence in the morning.

XXX

Kakuzu watched amazed as the video continued. The following morning Sasori had came in on his own, went straight to the boss' office and handed in the evidence. Well not straight away, Kakuzu had told Sasori to go to the hospital after one look of him.

Sasori hadn't really noticed his bruised face, or the many cuts. There was also a red mark across his neck, from where the knife had been held.

So... it was true. The building really was haunted. Kakuzu paused the video and turned to the red head. "Well done Sasori, this is exelent evidence. I'm glad that you got it to me. Though one thing doesn't make sence, you said all the others had been killed, how did you get out?"

Sasori shrugged, with a bored expression. "I guess you could of called it luck sir. A ghost helped me."

"Yeah I'm sure one did..." Kakuzu said, sure that the red head had gone slightly insane after staying in the haunted building.

Sasori grinned slightly, going of in a daydream. He knew a ghost helped him and the ghost wanted to help him. Deidara did say if the evidence got out then he would be free after all...

XXX

_The blonde smiled as he took one last look at the building, hopefully that would be the last ever time he had to be stuck in here._

_"Are you ready, un?" Deidara turned to the four other people with him, Konan, Pein, Itachi and Hidan. They all gave a nod, before walking out of the building, hand in hand._

_They were all free..._

XXX

**Meh I couldn't be bothered with the ending. THIS TOOK DAYS TO WRITE, THE LONGEST IT HAS EVER TAKEN ME TO WRITE A STORY! I hope you all enjoyed it, and leave a view!**


End file.
